


Thank You

by salttyyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath, Aobajousai, Aobajousai Loses, I suck at tags, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salttyyy/pseuds/salttyyy
Summary: What happened after Seijoh lost?-based off of the OVA
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	Thank You

Karasuno begins to cheer. I can still feel the sting of the ball’s impact on my shoulder from my failed attempt to receive it. I can hear the whispering in the stands, “They lost again?”   
Ugh, I know… I’m the fucking captain of this team. I should be able to lead them to victory. Karasuno’s happiness makes my heart clench and I force myself to keep a face that wouldn’t earn me pitiful glances.   
“Time to line up!”  
Iwa-chan wipes his face with his jersey and I slap his back, urging him towards the line-up. You’re strong, so get up.   
“Arigatou gozaimashita!”  
“ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!”  
We bow and I keep my eyes fixed on the ground. People shout ‘good game’ and I want to yell and scream at them. What do you mean ‘good game’? We still lost. After everything, we still couldn’t win. What kind of captain does that make me?  
We jog out of the gym to change. And for me, Makki, Mattsun, and Iwa-chan, it was our last time as a team.

I don’t want to leave. This place is my home. Sure, I’ll be playing volleyball after high school. But not here. Not with the teammates that I’ve been with for three years.  
Not with Iwa-chan.  
Who’ve I’ve known for my entire life.

“THANK YOU FOR THE LAST THREE YEARS!”  
Tears fall down my cheeks and Iwa-chan looks away to hide his. Then, everyone else is crying. Not because we lost against Karasuno, but because this current team is over now. After all the hard work and endless hours of practicing and insults and scowls from Iwa-chan, it’s over. We didn’t get to go to Nationals once, and we never won against Shiratorizawa. Not even once. 

The path back home is a long one. I’ve been taking it for three years. Take a right there, next to the weird tree, go straight by the playground, and all the way down the sidewalk.  
“You’re never gonna be satisfied, y’know?” says Iwa-chan.  
“Huh?! What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“You’re an annoying guy so you’ll keep running after perfection. It’s just who you are.” He turns to look at me. “Thank you for being an awesome partner and for being an awesome setter!”  
My eyes are as wide as plates and nothing runs through my mind. I don’t know what to say. For once, I don’t have a response to something Iwa-chan said.  
“I’ll obliterate you the next time we compete, though.”  
I smirk, the annoying one that fangirls squeal over but opponents scowl at. “I don’t want it any other way.”  
“Thank you,” I say, “for the last eighteen years.”  
“Yeah.”  
We don’t hug and no other words need to pass between us.   
Just a fist bump.  
Because we’ll see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm new to writing fanfics so comments are suggestions are appreciated!! Thanks!  
> Check out my tumblr at rrollingggthundaaa.tumblr.com


End file.
